Wanted But Loved
by ladyofheavenhell
Summary: Sesshomaru is the top company owner in the world but that is a lot of thanks to someone that he met on a chat site.When he finally gets to meet this person, what will happen? SessKag Teen for cursing


Wanted But Loved

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked over the papers lying all over his desk. He was the one of the biggest company owners in the United States and in Japan. He had taken over the business after his father died. He had taught him everything that he had used now and was glad that he learned it because it had helped him with everything. He had even taught him the real life in case the family company crashed. The only thing he didn't like about being the company owner was that it ruined his love life. Women swarmed him wherever he went, he thought that it was because of his looks. But it was mainly his money; millions of dollars he had. It had been a few years now that he started and he was pretty damn good at it too. So far he has done better than his father had, spreading the business to other countries other than the U.S. and Japan. It was almost worldwide now.

His hair was cut short down to his shoulders and tied back. He wore black leather since it was his style though his stylists thought that he shouldn't wear it because he was a business owner and that he should look like he owned one, not looking like one of the normal men or teenagers. He didn't really pay attention to them though since it was his secretary who hired them.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes rubbing his temples and laid his head on his desk. He lay there for a few minutes to clear his mind and lifted his head up looking at the computer. He smiled and went to one of his favorite chatting sites where they didn't even know whom he was. It was awesome, no one but him and the normal people on the site. He checked the message boards to see if anything new was on and saw there was. It was someone that he talked to all the time for advise and just talk.

It was a woman, though he didn't know whom she was, what she looked like or anything else he knew of since it was the Internet he was on but he didn't mind at all. All he liked about it was that it was fun talking to her. Every once in a while they thought about meeting each other but something always popped up in her life that she had to handle immediately.

He laughed at the message that she posted. She said that she had finally found some time but didn't know how long it would last and thought that they could meet up since she was close to where he was. He responded and asked where they could meet. A few minutes later she responded by saying that they could meet in the New York Park. He responded saying that he wasn't sure because it might turn out bad because he is kind of busy right now.

A few hours later he changed his mind when he had finished his papers and told her to meet him there in the park by a large water fountain. He said he would be wearing a leather jacket and told her to look out for him instead of him her.

He got into the limo and arrived there making sure that he was disguised so that hardly any women recognized him. He walked towards the fountain and sighed looking around as he took his sunglasses off.

A few minutes later a girl dressed in some tight black jeans, black shirt, chains all over, and her long dark brown hair tied back. She smiled waving at him holding her laptop case over her shoulder. "I'm guessing your 'loverboi'?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

Sesshomaru blinked then nodded standing, blinking as he looked at her.

She smirked. "I didn't know someone like you would be this cute." She commented looking him up and down. "I'm Solia."

"I'm Sesshomaru." He arched an eyebrow at that and shrugged. "I didn't know you would be this gothic. You sounded very cheerful the way you talked."

Solia waved her hand telling him that not all things are the way they seem. "I'm not actually gothic, its just the way I like to dress." She said and took a seat. "Do you mind if I take off my shoes?" She asked looking at him and he nodded watching her. She smiled and slipped one of her shoes off, rubbing her foot and sighing heavily. "Oh God that feels much better. I've been traveling for days and it was mostly by foot." She stated taking off her other shoe and doing the same thing as the other.

He watched her. "May I ask of what you do for a living?"

She blinked stopping what she was doing then sighed putting her feet on the ground. "I can't really say since it's my choice." She said and stared at the ground. "If I tell you, will you not turn me in?" She asked and now stared at him, eyes locked with his.

He blinked wondering what she, a woman, could do to make her so wanted. "Hai, I promise I won't turn you in." He said putting his hand in the air making an oath and then stared at her.

She nodded and looked back to the ground then took the laptop off the ground on her lap opening it. "Well…" She started it and with just a few pressed buttons she was on one of the most protected computer sites for information. "I'm a hacker. I get paid thousands to hack into things. I do it because I enjoy it, ever since I was a younger I hacked into things that I thought I didn't know how to do. And here I am now." She sighed then turned it to him so he could see, her gaze concentrating on him.

His eyes widened as he looked at it then looked up to her. "Damn." He said and closed the laptop. "I wish I could do that, but I'm already busy with what I'm doing."

Solia blinked and looked at him. "What do you do if I may ask?"

He sighed and looked at her in the eyes; those bright brown eyes. "Don't go crazy and yell it out but with what you told me it wouldn't be that bad. Here it goes. Well, I'm the owner of the Inu-Youkai Corporation." He whispered.

She blinked and her eyes widened. "What! Oh my God!" She stared at him. "I thought that he would be like…." She scratched her head and looked back to him. "Well, you know. A little older." She blushed a little at calling him older and the fact that he was hot to call him old.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pat her on the head while ruffling her hair. "Sorry, but it was my father who started the business. Not me."

She blinked and looked down blushing a little more. "That makes sense since the company is over 100 years old."

He laughed at that comment. "Here's another secret." He said and leaned over to her whispering something. He looked at her after he said it and smiled. "There now we are even. Since you told me yours I tell you mine. Deal, but don't blurt it out, okay?" He said a serious face on now.

She held out her hand and laughed. "Okay! This was fun so how 'bout we go on a date? Though I guess you can count this as one, but since we just met then I guess not."

He smiled and shook her hand. "Okay, I know this great place but if you want we can go to my house and eat. I usually don't eat out. It gets tiring too. Sandwiches sound okay?" He asked looking at her and stood.

Solia laughed and then nodded jumping up and slipping back on her black sketchers that were half undone. "Okay! That sounds good! But if you don't mind can we take your car? My feet are killing me."

He nodded and pointed to the limo. "There." She smirked and grabbed his hand running to it. He was pretty much being dragged along amazed at how much strength she had. But she did say that she walked around a lot.

When they got to his place she was dumbfounded. It was huge, no more than huge. Solia would say in her own words, "Whoa, bet you have a lot of parties!"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, it was my dad's. I inherited it from him."

"Awww, that sucks. Too bad, you could have a lot of fun with this place!" Solia exclaimed going in circles looking around.

The place was huge. Almost three stories and it even had lots of trees. Mostly Cherry Blossom and Willows though. It had white rose bushes all around it and well it was perfect!

He guided her inside and through some hallways till they came to the kitchen. She made some sandwiches while they talked and then he guided her once again through the hallways and to the living area.

"This is an awesome place. But don't you ever get lost in here?"

"Iie, you get used to it after a while. I've been living here all my life."

"Oh. Doesn't running a company get boring?"

"Of course! It gets boring all the time. Think about people trying to run your life, complaining to you about the work environment, wanting raises and gosh! I can go on forever about what they come to me about!" He growled and then looked at her.

Solia was eating her sandwich while listening to him and looking around. "Don't you just want to be normal? Wait. That was a bad question. I think it would be better if I ask you if you want to like settle down or something?"

He blinked then smirked. "Hai, almost every day. This life gets tiring. I'm getting sick of being told things that aren't even my problem sometimes and then well. Women chase after me just because I'm hot and that they want my money."

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her sandwich.

He blinked. "Why? Why do you say sorry?"

"This."She said and closed her eyes covering her face with her hands. "Meeting me. If the FBI find out that you were talking to me then you will probably going to jail also, and suspecting that you get this much money because of me. Do you know how close they are at finding me? Too close. That's why I've been running and running for three months now."

He was silent then sighed putting a hand on her back rubbing her back gently trying to calm her down. "It was you that helped me to get this far. You are good at giving opinions. I think that you would be an excellent owner if you got the chance." He took her hands from her face and tilted her chin to face him.

Solia turned her eyes away from him not wanting to look at him

"I don't care if I go to jail. It would be my fault for talking to you. Just think positive and keep going never thinking about what bad things happen." He stroked her cheek lightly. "You can stay here if you want. It wouldn't bother me. Stay as long as you like, you helped me out a bunch with running and opinions so this can be the payback."

She took her face away from his hand and scooted away from him. "Hackers aren't suppose to get help from other people who are innocent and haven't done anything wrong. All we are supposed to do is run and hack, run and hack. That's all so I think I'm going to go. I don't want to cause you any trouble or get you in any." She whispered and grabbed her briefcase walking out of the room.

He sat there shocked staring at her. No one had ever told him that. How could a woman so beautiful, and nice, be a hacker and wanted by every agency in the U.S.? He stood and followed her grabbing her by the shoulder then spinning her around to face him. "You will stay here."

She growled and took his hand off her staring at his face. "I will go. You can't make me stay." She started towards the door again then stopped after she started to turn the knob. "I will also probably do something to hack into your company. I don't want to do it but its not my choice."

Solia looked at him tears in her eyes but not falling quite yet. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispered and snapped her face back to the door as she opened it running out in a hurry to get away from him before he decided to get her again. Tears poured down her cheeks as she ran through the gates and across the street stopping, panting from running so far. She turned around to face the mansion one last time before she ran down the sidewalk to get away from here as fast and far as possible.

Sesshomaru stood there and after a few seconds of standing there staring at the spot where she, a beautiful female hacker, cried like a regular person then ran after her stopping once he gave up. He could have gone further but he knew now that she would do the same thing as before. Run away. But that was one thing that he didn't want her to do.

It was time now to get over her and never think of her again. But he would always think of her as more than a friend. Not as a hacker but as someone he started to love…. for once. He didn't know what he would do now if he got on the site and thought that he wouldn't be able to say anything on it or to her on it.

Sesshomaru was right about himself not able to do anything on the site that he had always got on to chat and get advice. He didn't have the guts and he just was worried that she wouldn't answer him back. He did though get on a few times to just see what was going on but was also was looking for 'her.'

His employers and secretaries noticed his change in attitude then started asking what was wrong with him but he always ignored them staring off into space or sending them away. He couldn't tell them, they just wouldn't understand and probably tell the authorities about the information he shared. He would get Solia in trouble and himself also because he had held it for a long time when he should have told them when he found out.

She knew she shouldn't have met him but she had nothing else to do and she trusted him, but who is she to trust after you just tell someone your name and what you do for a living then find out he was one of a multi-billion dollar companies? Why would he not turn her in, he wouldn't want her to hack into his system and rune him or gather information that was confidential?

"Why?" She begged herself. Why did she have to go meet him?

Solia ran her fingers through her hair staring at the screen in front of her as she started to shake crying softly.

"Love does hurt." She whispered lowering her head into her arms on the desk as she cried harder. "Why didn't I tell him my real name? Heh…I know why. Because I'm a hacker and he can't know my name incase they found out I was with him. I don't want to hurt another person that's why I didn't stay with him."

It was true. She did not tell him her real. Her name was Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Solia was all bullshit but she had to. She could trust no one; no one but herself and that's how she has lived for all these years. The fifteen years of her hellish life was all that made her want to die.

She stared at the computer screen that stood in front of her and sighed sitting up staring at the hotel ceiling. She would have to go soon or else they would catch up and there would go her life. She stood and stretched pulling her muscles.

Some people in black suits walked down the street. People watched and stared at them as they passed wondering who and what they were doing.

One of the men looked at the other. "So what do you think we should do ma'am?"

"I don't know. We have been able to follow her movements for a long time but then it just cut off all of a sudden. We need to go where that place was. Where is it?"

"It's at the Inu-Youkai Corporation's owner's home. Sesshomaru Takashi."

"Ah, I see. Then we shall have a talk with him. To see if he knows anything about her."

"You mean Solia? Or Kagome Higurashi, ma'am?"

"Of course! What do you think I mean you idiot?" She exclaimed smacking him upside the head and the man winced.

."Sorry ma'am. I couldn't resist."

"It's okay." She said and blinked as she saw a woman in front of them and she smirked. "Go ask her name." She said pointing to her.

They blinked but nodded and went over stepping in front of the woman.

The woman stopped in her tracks and blinked staring at them. "May I help you?" She asked.

"What is your name miss?"

She blinked holding the case of a laptop to her chest. "Its uh….Lauren."

"Oh. Sorry for bothering you ma'ma. But one more question. Have you seen this woman?" He asked pulling out a picture of Kagome.

The woman blinked and nodded. "Yes, she checked into my husband's hotel."

"Can you tell us the name of it please?"

"Yes. Its the Kubuki Hotel. My husband can tell you the room number."

"Thank you." He said and started towards the commander of them telling her.

"Ah, I see. We finally found her. You know what to do now?"

They all nodded and ran off leaving her smirking in place and then started following them but not as fast as them.

Kagome sighed packing her things and started out of the room locking it. "I think I will turn myself in soon. I can't stand running any longer."

She blinked seeing men walking down the hallway and narrowed her eyes to get a better look at them.

"That's her sir!" One exclaimed and they all started running.

It took her a second but she just realized that they were after her. The FBI. She took off running as fast as she could and slammed the staircase door open running down it. She laughed when she heard one of the guys run into it but she stopped quickly trying to keep her attention on her objective. Running away and staying alive, that was her objective.

She panted as she ran out of the building and into an alleyway looking back to the entrance of the hotel. Her eyes widened as they ran out looking around for her and then one yelled out that he saw her. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the alley and down the street.

"I knew that they would find me! I was right about not staying with Sesshomaru!" She yelled and smiled as she thought of him. She was glad that he didn't turn her in when she told or showed him whom she was and was glad that he wanted to treat her like a regular person.

Kagome called a cab and soon got inside yelling for the driver to take off as fast as he could. "Go to the park. New York Park!" She yelled and he sped off. She sat back after she had looked behind her to the people in black. She could see that they were getting a cab also but they didn't get out of the traffic as quick as her. She smiled closing her eyes then opened her laptop going to the one person whom she could trust now.

Sesshoumaru.

She clicked onto his name to mail him a message and asked him for help telling him that if he liked her that much then he would meet her at the same spot when they first saw each other. She explained that she needed it bad and the situation that she was in with the FBI chasing her.

Sesshomaru blinked as he just clicked into his account and smiled seeing he had a message from Solia. He just wondered why she wanted to talk to him, even email him. What did she want from him?

He clicked the email and started reading, his eyes widening as he got further into it.

"Oh kami." He whispered jumped up running out of the office and down the stairs since the elevator was too slow for him. He got in his own car and drove off towards the park getting out and running to the fountain. He brought a gun with him just in case. He just hoped that she was okay and that they hadn't caught her yet.

His eyes searched for her and they searched good, seeming like forever before he saw her running down the sidewalk sweat pouring and running down her body making her clothes soaked with sweat.

"Solia!" He yelled running to her just as she collapsed falling into his arms as he caught her. He held her up and watched her panting the case barely hanging in her hand.

"I…I thought….you wouldn't come. Thank…you." She whispered looking up to him fear in her eyes.

"Let her go! She's dangerous!" Someone yelled, sounding like a man.

Sesshomaru looked up from her and to the where it was coming from and saw a bunch of people in black suits running down the sidewalk. "Why should I? She's in trouble!" He yelled his eyes telling them to stay back.

They didn't though but just ran in front of him pulling out guns pointing at them both. "Put her down now or else you will be arrested also!"

"Why will I be arrested? What am I doing to get myself in jail?"

"You are threatening the lives of other people by not giving her up and you are also the one who is helping her." A woman said walking through the men right in front of them.

Sesshomaru blinked at her but then growled pulling out his gun pointing it at her. "That doesn't matter. I don't really care about myself! I will let her go if I will it or desire it! I think you know who I am so put your guns down. If you don't I'll shoot. I know who she is but I don't care. She has helped me." He said and held her in his arms bridle style but still kept it pointed at the woman.

The woman smirked laughing. "Go ahead. I don't care. As long as we get the girl then I don't care about my life. Get ready to shoot men."

Sesshomaru took a step back about to run with her. 'I will protect her. I will not loose another loved one. Like Rin.' He thought closing his eyes but just for a second because they would take advantage of it if he kept them closed for longer.

The woman smirked. "What about your company? I understand that you are the owner or at least son of the one who started the biggest company in the world? What will you do about that? You don't want to loose your life and then let someone take control of your company? What if he or she will do horrible and the company will be gone? Gone forever." She laughed at a thought that just came to her head. "The great Sesshomaru. I can hear it now. Sesshomaru Takashi killed in the New York Park trying to protect a hacker. But you love her don't you? Loving a hacker. Why would you love a hacker when and if she stops getting away with it then she pulls a stunt of hacking into your system exposing the things that only you and your officials only should know? What would you do then? Kill her yourself because of that little thing?"

He growled and took another step back then took off running towards his car.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Why are you doing this? You will be killed." She said and she was right, they started shooting at them but for some reason they kept missing. She smiled knowing why. It was because he was a youkai. Older than 400 years. Youkai didn't have to hide in this era so everyone already knew he was a demon.

"I want to do it. And that bitch just said why. I love you. You were the first one that doesn't really care about my money but my welfare. I thank you for that."

"Please. Don't do this. I was wrong of asking you for help. Now you will die because of me. And I know we both will get caught and maybe killed." She whispered putting her hand on his cheek staring at him. She closed her eyes starting to cry because he loved her. She hated that he would die because of her and him protecting her when would die.

"I already told you. I will help you. Don't tell me to not. This is my decision. I don't care what they do to me. I know I will probably die but I don't care as long as I get to see you before I go." He said taking her hand in his.

Sesshomaru put her in the seat of his car and jumped in starting the car after glancing back to the FBI that were still shooting but he didn't care. He took off once again towards his place. It wasn't just the rooms of the house that were in it but his father's and his down under. No one but he and his father knew about them and the people or youkai that built it all those years back. They were dead too so it wouldn't help anyone to look for the people who built it. They didn't even let the servants or maids clean the under part.

He stopped and looked around then to the cameras to see if they were looking at them and they weren't so he pushed a button inside the car and something opened on the side of the house. The house was made of rocks so no one but he and his dad would notice it and the crevice between the door and the house. He drove into it and closed it as soon as the car got inside.

Sesshomaru smiled and turned the car off turning to Solia. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes showing a little worry.

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked looking around. "Where am I?"

He blinked then smiled. "At my house, but its somewhere where they don't know about. Just me and father know about this now." He said and got out. "Want something to drink? You have to be thirsty for running that whole while. Especially if you collapsed." He said starting towards a door.

Kagome smiled and slowly got out following but was grabbed by the arm by Sesshomaru. She looked up to him.

"You don't really need to be walking on your own or not at all."

"I can if I want." She said taking her arm back from his grasp. He just smiled more and nodded and went towards the door again.

She sighed and winced clutching her chest. 'Kuso… Don't start. Please!' She yelled inside her head. And closed her eyes again leaning on the car hood.

Sesshomaru didn't notice because he was already inside the door.

Kagome opened her bag and took out a bottle of pills opening it and taking out a few pills throwing them into her mouth. She plugged her nose and swallowed, it was the only way since they were so nasty.

Sesshomaru came back in holding a few bottles of water in his hand. "Are you sure you are okay."

She nodded and stood up straight. "I just need a rest from running." She said smiling and walking towards him. "So is this under the real house?"

He didn't believe her but he didn't want to force it out so he just nodded at her question. "It may not be as big as the other but it works when it comes to a war."

A few hours passed by while they were sitting on the couch watching T.V. and they both blinked as something came up.

"This just came in. The FBI have found the hacker Kagome Higurashi but now she has gone missing when the person, Sesshomaru Takashi, took her. They have both gone missing and they can't find either at any estate that the business has. If you see either of them then call this number one the bottom of the screen."

A picture of both of them came up and Kagome covered her face closing her eyes. "I shouldn't have met you. Its all because of me that they are looking for you now."

Sesshomaru sighed then put a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't bother me. Now I can get a brake for once. A nice long brake." He laughed and then looked at her serious. "How did they track you anyway? Is it the laptop that you have? But how could they get a tracking of that?"

Kagome looked up and to him. "Have you ever heard of phone lines being tracked down to the address? Well that's how."

"Oh." He said simply then pulled her onto his lap. "I may be the owner of my company but I don't even know that much about computers. Unless I just wasn't just thinking right." He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her.

She blinked, looking at him. "I just got an idea." She smirked. "I should have done this years ago. I don't know why I didn't do this yet." She said and poked her forehead as she was trying to remember something. "Let's see. It should be that one."

Sesshomaru watched her confused.

"It should go like this." She said and got out of his grasp and started to mutter something as she put her hands together. She then muttered something else before slamming her hands onto the floor and it started to glow a bright red as a circle formed around her. She was laughing and smiling.

Sesshomaru's eyes were widened the whole time, she couldn't be a demon like himself! She just didn't look like it!

The red formed around her body till she wasn't seen any longer. Some other colors mixed in with the red and it stayed like that for a while until the colors faded and she was now seen again.

Her physical appearance was different now. Her eyes were green, hair a sweet blonde, and skin as light as white but pure as the cleanest water.

Sesshomaru stared at her, mouth gaping then he shook his head asking, "what's the point of changing your appearance?"

"Hehe… you're kind of slow. They only know my appearance and don't know that I'm a demon either," A big grin came and she laughed evilly.

"O-kay," he whispered out loud and blinked when she began to drag him towards the parked car. "Where are we going?"

"Out and away! Of coarse!"

"But what about-"

Kagome interrupted," don't worry, I have a plan! Now tell me if there's any of those crazy people outside!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the monitors that were sealed in the wall. He glanced at them and told her that no one was outside. She laughed at this and started the car after pushing him into the passenger seat. She pressed the same button Sesshomaru had and pulled out of the hidden basement.

They managed to avoid every cop and detective thanks to her appearance and Sesshomaru was laying in the back of his car so no one saw him. Minutes, hours, days, and months passed since their escape from his house and still no one from the United States' government found them and so they decided to move to the country where no one would know them.

More years passed and Kagome had shown him how to change his appearance. With this new technique, he formed another new business and it overcame the old one that he used to have. They now lived in luxury and had a few kids, since the creation of the industry he made. She helped him with issues and took advantage of the skills in computers and hacking she had. She did things for him without him even realizing it, because he didn't want to be unfair with his opponents.

She was free now, thanks to this man and so she was paying her debt to him, though having his kids was a little too much but she did love him so much, after all, so it happened.


End file.
